New Things Happen In New York
by PinkyPrep00
Summary: Please, forget the dumb title. My friend liked it. Anyway, Ginny moved to New York and met Draco again. After seeing ginny a few more times, draco starts to like her but ginny doesn't know if she likes harry or draco. DUN DUN DUN! just read and please rev
1. Reuinion

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Clear? Good. Anything you see that you didn't see in the movies or books is mine.  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Reunions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK. 9:30 am  
  
Ginny stepped out of the shower and put on her work clothes, (black, knee length skirt, white button down shirt) brushed her shoulder length red hair, and put on a bit of make-up.  
  
Today was special, and it would be exciting! Harry, Ron, and Hermione were coming over today! Ginny's apartment was clean, she looked very pretty, and it was payday. Everything would be perfect today. She locked up her apartment and left for work.  
  
Ginny had been working at a little bookstore for about 4 months now. She liked this job and her best friend Catarina worked there, too. Her boss was a nice woman in her late 30's. This place never really got crowded, except during lunch hour, since it had a small restaurant branched off. Nothing here ever really seemed like work.  
  
About 5 hours after Ginny got there, (a/n: She works 10 am - 3 pm) her shift was over. She clocked out and told her fellow workers good-bye.  
  
+!  
  
Ginny decided to walk home from work that day. Her excitement grew as she neared her house because Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be waiting for her when she got home. While walking, she decided to take a short cut down a small alley she knew about. She wasn't exactly watching where she was going, so she was startled when she bumped into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sir." Ginny said, without looking up.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the little Weasel girl! You really should watch where you're going. Besides, it's not very safe for a young lady like yourself to walk alone in an alley when you're in a crowded city like this." A cold voice filled the air and a strong arm snaked around Ginny's waist, pulling her closer.  
  
Ginny was a bit stunned. She looked up, and just as she feared, found the cold, gray eyes of Draco Malfoy staring back into her own. He pulled her a little closer, which made her feel a certain amount of fear, for some reason. Was her coming onto her? No, of course not...  
  
'But, he sure did grow handsome over the past few years...' Ginny could've killed herself for thinking that.  
  
"And WHY are you hear, Malfoy?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I don't really think that's any of your concern, Weasel girl. Now, be on your way." He gave her a little push like a father would give a child when he wanted them to leave, except it was a bit too close to her butt for her to like.  
  
She left him behind and walked home, remembering her guests. +! "HEY GINNY!" Harry opened the door and Ginny was overcome by the way he smelled when he hugged her. It was nice.  
  
"How've you been lately, Harry?" Ginny asked, when he let her go.  
  
"I'm good, thanks, Gin. And you?" Harry gave her one of his million dollar smiles.  
  
Before Ginny could answer Ron walked into the room holding an apple.  
  
"Always forgetting Ron, huh Ginny?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER ONE! Sorry, I got tired of writing before Ron really got to talk or Hermione came in. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. So sorry that it's this short. 


	2. Catching Up

Woohoo! I got ONE review! YEAAH! That wonderful person (lol) asked why Draco was being so forward. Well, this story as for a friend and she new already that he was just trying to scare her. I was stupid and forgot to say that. So, yeah, he was just trying to scare her. Well, here's chapter two!  
  
Chapter Two: Catching up  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Always forgetting about Ron, huh, Ginny?"  
  
Ginny turned around and saw Ron standing there. She ran to him, hugging him tightly like she hadn't seen him in years. Really though, it had been just one year.  
  
"Hey, Gin." Hermione came in from wherever she had been.  
  
"Hi, Hermione!" Ginny let go of Ron and gave Hermione a hug.  
  
"How've you been?" Hermione asked Ginny, smiling at her. That smile had always creeped Ginny out. (a/n: Ha! I always wanted a creepy smile!)  
  
"I've been good. I have a muggle job and all.But it is interesting." Ginny looked seemed really happy about her lifestyle.  
  
"But, you have had offers from the ministry, right?" Hermione asked, looking worried.  
  
"Of course, but they all seemed so boring. I mean, I'm already used to most of the things that go on." Hermione let out a sigh of relief as Ginny told her this. Ginny never understood why these things bothered her so much.  
  
"Isn't this one of those talker things?" Ron picked up Ginny's phone and looked confused.  
  
Ginny giggled, "It's a phone, Ron." Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all sighed.  
  
"What? What'd I do?" Ron looked even more confused. (a/n: I'm making this sound like he's stupid.oh well.. Oh and sorry if Hermione sounds bad in this story, I don't mean it!)  
  
"Hey.I'm hungry." Harry walked over to Ron and set the phone down. "Let's go and eat."  
  
"Yeah, but don't let Ginny cook, she'll kill you." Ron told everyone, looking as though he'd ate her cooking before. Ginny looked rather uncomfortable right now.  
  
"Let me go change." She (Ginny) told the other three and left the room.  
  
+!  
  
Ginny looked through her closet. 'Hmm.what to wear.' After she looked through all her clothes, she picked out a short (not slutty.like..it comes right above her knees) white skirt and a fluffy, pink, cotton sweater. (Don't worry, it's not puffy just, soft.) She put on some heeled white sandals and fixed her make-up.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready!" She smiled as she came out of the room. Harry looked at her, and for the first time, it clicked. She wasn't just his best friend's little sister anymore. She was a grown woman, and a beautiful one at that. This, for some reason, made him uncomfortable.  
  
"Harry, you ok?" Ron snapped his fingers in front of Harry's face.  
  
"Huh? Oh. Right. I'm fine. Let's go." Harry opened the door for everyone and they walked to the nearest restaurant.  
  
At the restaurant, Harry felt very uncomfortable after being sat next to Ginny. But, Ron was having it out a lot worse than Harry at the moment. He'd only been to a muggle restaurant once before, and was just getting used to using a menu. He'd had it upside-down until the waitress told asked him if there was a problem.  
  
"Ron, let me help you." Hermione reached over and began reading the menu to Ron.  
  
Ginny smiled, 'It looks like things won't be changing for a long time.' She though to herself.  
  
  
  
END OF CHAPTER TWO A/n: Ok, I know the story has absolutely sucked the whole way through, but bear with me, I'm trying! I have a lot to do right now. Oh, and Draco's gonna come in again soon. Please review! Tootdles! 


	3. Another meeting

After I read my reviews, I was just so happy! :) Thanks for the comments and stuff. I don't think I'll be adding chapters as fast as I want to because school just started, which means, MY SOCIAL LIFE HAS RETURNED! Woo hoo! Ok, so I love school, big deal. Suddenly, I kinda don't want to make it a whole...love triangle. I really dunno why. And Melissa if you're reading this, I will KILL YOU! And I KNOW you're reading it, even though you promised not to! Anyways, on with the story.  
  
I don't own harry potter.  
Chapter three: Another Meeting  
After about an hour of laughing and talking, Ginny stood up, setting her napkin on the table.  
  
"I'm going to step outside. Just for a minute." She left the table and went outside.  
  
Sometimes, when she was outside like this, where she could see all the city lights, she would wonder why she came here, and yet, she knew why. She had always loved cities, for one. The action, lights, opportunities.But what had drawn her here? Maybe she would find out sometime.Then, it suddenly dawned on her that she really missed her family and friends. She did have a best friend in New York, at least. As she was turning to walk in, she caught sight of a pair of cold, gray eyes.  
  
"Draco?" She murmured softly into the darkness. It surprised her that she'd used his first name.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked, as harsh as always. He was walking towards her, and that was something she didn't want.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted someone to talk to." She looked down, than turned around and began walking back inside. Draco grabbed her arm, making sure not to grasp it too hard. She turned and faced him.  
  
"Wait." He told her, looking at her with almost lonely looking eyes. Was he lonely? Why was he here? And why did he want her to stay?  
  
"I can't. Everyone's waiting for me." Ginny told him, pulling away. He just stared so she looked at him again. "Are you going to say anything, or can I go?"  
  
Draco just sort of nodded and turned away, Ginny was almost sure she'd heard the words "Stupid Weasel" come from his mouth, but she forgot it and went inside.  
  
"What took so long, Gin?" Ron asked as they began to stand again, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Nothing.I just wanted to stay outside I guess. Oh, why don't we go to my house and umm.play games or something." Ginny was trying to get Draco off her mind. Something about his eyes tonight seemed haunting.  
DRACO'S NEW APARTMENT !+  
  
Draco pulled out his wand and fixed up the last of his ::shudder:: muggle apartment. He walked into his bedroom and jumped on his bed, putting his face in his pillow. He didn't know what was happening to him. He was supposed to be pure, terrible, (a/n and sexy lol) and evil!  
  
Now, he was actually considerate! Just the day before he had helped an old lady cross the street! (A/n I'm sorry, I just could NOT resist the temptation of having an old lady!) Wind blew in threw the open window, he turned, laying on his back and thought again of how he had acted outside the restaurant. Part of him felt as though he should've been nicer, the other part of him felt as though he should've said something harsh to her. The phone rang and he walked over to his desk.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Draco, dear!" a cheerful woman's voice said.  
  
"Nadia." Draco said in a whisper.  
  
"How's the new place coming?" The girl asked.  
  
"Fine I guess." He answered shortly.  
  
"I'm going to come over tomorrow at about noon so be ready!"  
  
"Ok. See you then." Draco hung up the phone. "Why now?"  
A/n: FINALLY! A new chapter. I know this one is short but I wanted to add something today and it's almost v-day! Yay! Maybe I can hang out with my boyfriend Frankie.PLEASE review! 


	4. Parks, Ducks, and a shirtless Harry!

I'm pretty pissed off right now for no reason. Of course, I'm sure everything has a reason. Maybe because I haven't been getting reviewed that much. But to those (few) who have been reviewing, tell a friend! Sorry I haven't been writing, but my comp has been messing up and there's no WAY I'm going to use my mom or sister's! Ok in this chapter there's gonna be some minor romance. So here we go!!! Oh and I actually have long, fake nails on right now, and I don't have any way to check my spelling so excuse any typos!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ginny's Apartment 9:30 am ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Hey, Gin." Ron came in to the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "I dunno Ron, you tell me."  
  
Ron grinned, "Women cook, men eat." Ginny knew he was joking anyone with even 1/4 of a brain knew to not say anything like that to her or Hermione. They would pay dearly.  
  
Harry walked in. Ginny didn't get those butterflies like she used to. Harry was attractive, and maybe she wouldn't mind a relationship, but she wasn't a little girl anymore.  
  
Harry sat down in the chair across from Ginny and smiled at her, "Hey Gin, what's up?"  
  
"Nothing just telling Ron to make his own food. Of course, I'd like to see the day THAT happens. Ron can cook but without magic? That'd be so funny!" Harry laughed.  
  
He remembered the time in muggle studies that they had to bake a cake muggle style. It was funny but not very pretty.  
  
"Where's 'Mione?" Ginny asked, looking around.  
  
"In the shower." Ron said, pulling his head out of the fridge.  
  
Harry and Ginny exchanged glances and Ginny grinned, "How would you know, Ron?"  
  
Ron turned red, "She told me to tell you guys if you asked."  
  
"Uh huh..." Harry laughed.  
  
"Hey I'm going for a walk in a minute. Anyone wanna go?" Ginny asked, standing up.  
  
"Nah, I'm going to go look around the town and Hermione offered to go with me so I wouldn't get lost." Ron said, finally deciding on what to pull from the fridge (orange juice).  
  
"I'll go. I have to get some stuff anyway, so I'll go walk with you if you go to the stores with me." Harry said.  
  
"Ok, let me get ready. We can leave in about 30 minutes." Ginny left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A RAMDOM PARK: 10: 15 AM ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "So, how are things back home?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry.  
  
"Fine. The twins keep asking me and Ron to let them work on their 'creations' at our house, since Molly won't let them." Harry answered.  
  
Ginny laughed, "That's just like my brothers. Ooh! Duckies!!!" Ginny ran to a nearby pond and Harry looked confused.  
  
Had she just stayed cute and innocent after all these years?  
  
"Here, let's feed them!" Ginny handed Harry some crackers and begin throwing bits into the water.  
  
"I never knew you liked to feed the ducks." Harry laughed as Ginny smiled up at him.  
  
Suddenly, the ducks begin to quack, sounding loud and scary (kind of like my grandma). Ginny had accidentally hit one. The mother duck chased after her. "Oh no!" Ginny ran around the pond a few times as Harry stood in wonderment. After losing a lot of her breath, Ginny wasn't doing anything but trying to get away from the duck, not even look around her.  
  
She tripped on her own foot and yelped as she fell clumsily into the pond.  
  
'Maybe she IS still just my best friend's little sister.' Harry thought, knowing that wasn't true, and that he had some odd feelings for her. He walked over to the pond and helped Ginny out.  
  
"You ok? Cold?" He asked.  
  
"No, Harry. It's burning up." She looked at him, her big brown eyes looked really huge and cute right now.  
  
"Here." Ginny's as grew even wider and she begin to blush a little as Harry took off his shirt and wrapped it around her. He left one arm around her shoulders. He was a lot taller than her (about a head taller) and he smelled nice.  
  
"Thanks, Harry." She squeaked out.  
  
"No problem." Harry smiled to himself. Yay. He was close to Ginny. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/n: FINALLY another chapter!!! It's Harry and Ginny now. But a lot of stuff gets twisted. This story is good for harry/ginny fans and draco/ginny fans. I'm not exactly sure who it ends with. Don't worry, you'll see more Draco next time! Toodles! Gotta take a shower! 


End file.
